


anime and love

by orphan_account



Series: Love can be alien [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After using his new uplink to Terran Internet for a few months Peter and rocket have done many things like watch everything Star Wars play online video games listen to music, discover social media including tumblr and.. Watching anime!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime and love

It had been 3 months since Peter had access to Terra's Internet. (And a months in a half since he and rockets fateful night on the couch) Since then than Peter had become a gamer got a tumblr, and watched everything Star Wars. He had also discovered anime. He and rocket bolth enjoyed it. One day while drax,gamora,and groot were out,he and Peter where watching ouran high school host club. They bolth found it hilarious and sweet. Watching tamaki get over protective of haruhi and the twins little "moments" , or Keyoya and his little I know something you don't and won't tell you until I think it's important shtick. 

Peter and rocket starred at the holo screen in the main room of the Milano he and rocket in lounge wear on the couch as one episode had just finished. "Wanna watch another one babe?" Asked Peter "you know it star dork" replied rocket the theme song began to play but something felt diffrent this time as it played the two began to feel something the lyrics began (kiss kiss fall in love) Peter and rocket looked at each other (I see you come I watch you go you never seem to leave me though) there eyes began to widen. (so is this love or hate? Well see your making me crazy) they began to hold hands. (inside my dreams your all I see well all I see is you with me lady Maybe or host I find I really don't mind) they move closer together (if I had to choose a rose in this garden of romance maybe we can take this chaaance) they hug tightly (Maybe your my love!) "maybe your my love!" They bolth said it in tandom with the song (and I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine) they fall on there sides on the couch and look deeply into each others eyes and clasp hands (And with one kiss we can stop time and I fall in love with you) as the word kiss goes by the begin to kiss passionately (tommorows far a way lets place our hopes on today) they begin to snuggle and kiss (just you and me in the beautiful spring) they began to make out (and will always fall in love again!) they pull there faces away from each other (maybe your my love!) they bolth exclaim "maybe your my love!" They look at each other and bolth again in tandom say "your definatly my love" they sit back up but this time rocket sits in peters lap. Peter rested his head on rockets and kissed him gently as rocket got very comfortable in peters lap and leaned into his chest. "Rocket I love you" said Peter very soft "I love you too" said rocket also soft. And they continued to watch as the host club competed with each other to see who would get to stay at the in with haruhi. And they snuggled the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> IK its short but hey atleast it's sweet


End file.
